Innocent Love
by Warrior's Way
Summary: Not all love is lustful and steamy. Love can be small things. It doesn't make it any less strong. It just means it's innocent. A collection of moments from Soul and Maka's lives. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Sleep

Nothing but the dark. She'd been staring at it for hours. Nothing had changed. It was still her white ceiling. Still her desk against the wall. Nothing had been moved. For hours, Maka stared with an exhausted body at her room, yet sleep would not come. She tossed and turned, flipped her pillows, but nothing. She left her sheets and paced around her dark room. Her body screamed for rest, but her mind was awake and relentless.

Maka scuffed to the kitchen and splashed her face with water, rubbing her eyes gingerly. She returned to her bed and laid down, gazing up at the ceiling in the dark once more.

Nothing.

Maka sighed, looking over to her analog clock that read 3:22 AM. Why couldn't she just sleep? This had been going on for the past three nights. With her options exhausted, she rose from her sheets once more and left her room. Soul's room was just across the kitchen. She shook her head as she turned the knob. The door creaked softly as the ash-blonde pushed the door open. Her emerald eyes were tired and gazing to the floor as she stood in the white doorway. The pale moonlight leaked in through the only window in the bedroom, streaking passed her bare feet and shining onto the closest door.

"You up...?" Her voice called quietly into the dark as she held her arms close to her chest.

A soft grumbled replied, "Yeah."

Maka let out a small sigh of relief as her body relaxed, closing her eyes softly.

"Can't sleep?" He asked groggily.

She could hear him rubbing his eyes as her vision began to adjust to the dark. "I've been trying for hours. But, I just can't..." She mumbled to his shadow.

Soul huffed gently, running his fingers through his white spikes, "...again?"

Maka gazed back to the floor as she inched into the room, an exhale as her only response.

He shuffled underneath the blanket, scooting over and tossing the sheet aside, "Come on."

Without a moment to think, Maka sat down on the warm mattress and curled up besides her partner. Instinctively, she snuggled against his chest seeking warmth.

Soul draped the blanket over top of her and sighed deeply, loosely wrapping his arm around her waist, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." Maka mumbled sleepily against his red shirt, silently thanking him as her consciousness faded into dreams.


	2. Intertwined

The buzz of the vehicle filled the air with a constant low humming. The war bus was dirty and reeked of copper, but it was an opportunity none of the teams could refuse. The had been returning from a recovery mission in the northern outskirts of Egypt. The mission had gone almost exactly as planned. Kid passed out and BlackStar was concussed, all normal things to happen on their missions working as a team. Tsubaki held an ice pack to the assassin's head as he mumbled nonsense in his semi-conscious state. Death The Kid was as still as stone with Liz and Patty on either side of him, keeping him propped up in the seat But, luckily, that was the extent of their injuries.

The young witch they had rescued laid asleep in the seat between the three teams. She had to be no older than sixteen. Since the revolution against magic and witches, the Spatori had temporarily changed their goal to protect innocent witches until deemed safe. Kid's new treaty with the witches was nearly complete and ready for publication on his coronation day. Until then, they hid hunted witches as they readied against Asura.

The last death scythe and his meister sat in the seat behind the driver, dosing in and out of consciousness as they headed towards the nearest Death base.

"Get some sleep," Soul mumbled to his meister.

Maka shook her head as she kept her tired gaze forward, only sand and the night sky visible outside of the windows. "You know I can't."

"We're safe for now," he stated, "you can at least rest your eyes."

"I can't. Not until I know we're in the clear," the ash-blonde murmured, the exhaustion laced into her voice.

"Maka," Soul groaned.

"No."

He grumbled, laying his head back against the seat. Soul gave her a serious look, "you can't keep pushing yourself like this. You'll burn yourself out."

"Then, I'll worry about it when it happens," she spoke stubbornly.

"Maka," he muttered, narrowing his white brows.

She remained silent, her gaze never leaving the road ahead. Maka had a resting expression of focus she used in an attempt to mask her exhaustion. The dark circles under the woman's eyes were enough physical proof.

"...I won't let you stay up by yourself," he stated.

"Fine."

Soul sighed as he dropped his head, peering down at her hand resting on the seat. Bruised and bloodstained knuckles. His meister was a fighter, there was no doubt about it. Despite her petite physique, Maka could certainly hold her own and had many times before. He looked at his own hand mere inches from Maka's. Calloused fingers from years of tickling the ivory keys. Though, much larger than his meister's, not nearly as battle scared. He outstretched his fingers, splaying his palm against the leather seat before retracting them. Just barely grazing her fingertips.

Maka relaxed her hand, turning her palm over to him.

He intertwined his fingers with hers, holding her hand firmly.

She sighed, finally dropping her eyes to their hands. "I'm sorry," Maka whispered.

Soul gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke, "I forgive you."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence as they kept their tired eyes ahead, a peaceful wave through their souls as they kept hold of each other.


	3. Jealousy

The door of the apartment building swung open with force, a pissed off ash blonde in its wake, trailing not far behind was her weapon partner.

"You want to talk? Then stop getting mad and stomping away!" He spat in irritation as he marched after her.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?" Maka inquired, stepping off of the landing of the house and onto the sidewalk.

Soul frowned, rage filling his body as he followed her, "Maka, come back inside."

"No," she muttered stubbornly, quickening her pace, "why don't you go talk to that slut instead?!"

His frowned. Soul reached out and caught her arm, forcing her to stop.

"Let me go," Maka demanded, not turning to look at him.

"Not until you talk to me, dammit!" He shouted in frustration, holding her arm firmly. Soul looked at her for a moment as people glanced at the commotion and walked around them. "Is this really what this is all about?" The white-haired man finished.

Maka snatched her arm away and stomped down the street with a pout.

"Maka, for fuck's sake, she means nothing to me!"

She stopped in her tracks and spun around, utter fury burning in her green eyes. "Then why did you agree to go out with her, huh?! What the fuck am I to you if you don't see the problem with that!?"

Soul knotted his brows, "It's nothing to worry about!" He approached her in quick strides, his face beet red and standing a few inches away from the enraged woman. Though he was several inches taller than her, she was clearly the intimidating one at the given moment. "She asked to go out for coffee, I said sure."

Maka tensed her jaw and clenched her fists, her emeralds piercing holes through him, "You hate coffee."

"Maka."

"Shut up," she spat. She poked his chest with her index finger, "You agreed to go out with someone and you're acting like it's not a big deal. Tell me. What am I to you?"

"You're my partner," He muttered, crimson eyes locked with her emeralds.

"Is that all I am?" She spoke with venom on her tongue.

"You're my Meister," Soul stated.

Maka scowled.

"What do you want me to say?"

She glared at him with burning rage as she dropped her hands, a single tear sliding down her cheek, "I want you to say 'I love you'."

"I love you," he said.

"No! I want you to fucking mean it," Maka shouted.

Soul crossed his arms as he stared stone-faced at her.

She bit her quivering lip, more tears flowing down her face as she balled her fists, "Go on. Say it. Lie to me again."

"I'm not ly-"

"I don't want to hear bullshit," Maka threatened with a sob, "Tell me how you feel. Honestly."

He sighed, uncrossing his arms and shoving his hands in his front pockets, "You're my partner."

Maka shook her head, a hysteric grin plaguing her lips as salty drops dripped from her glossy eyes, "You can't even look at me right now, can you?"

Soul rolled his eyes, "You're overreacting."

"Am I?" She mumbled as she glared at him.

"Yes."

The stood in silence as traffic and pedestrians continued around them. His eyes traced the angles of her face as she scowled at him.

"I'm done," Maka spoke weakly before turning away and walking quickly down the street, "Goodbye, Soul."

"Maka!" He called, scrunching his brows, "What do you mean 'you're done'!? You can't just run away when you get angry!"

"I'm done, Soul! I'm fucking done," She broke into sobs, "I'm just...done... I can't keep living like this."

"Maka..."

She looked at him again, her eyes and face red from shedding tears. She kept her eyes focused on his face. On his stupid face. "Tell me how you feel."

"I care about you," he stated, his face softened.

"How."

"I love you," Soul replied.

Maka shook her head and wiped her cheeks, "No, you don't..."

He kept a steady gaze on her. The only thing he did was watch her cry.

"If you did, we wouldn't be here right now..." she mumbled with silent cries, "Because I love you. Deathdammit, I do..."

Soul said nothing as he looked down at the pavement.

"A Meister is supposed to protect their weapon," Maka began, closing her burning eyes, "That doesn't even begin to compare to how I feel. You were willing to die for me at one point. How about now?"

"Of course I am," He replied.

"But, you don't love me. Not like I do," She muttered, " You don't care about me past that oath. You don't worry yourself sick, hoping that I'm going to make it through the night. You aren't tortured by the idea of someone taking me from you. You don't have nights where you lie awake or just pray that soon you can come home and be with me. No, because I did. I fell for you, you fucking idiot. I fell for you _hard_."

"Stop."

She stepped up to him, looking him in the eyes as she spoke quietly, "and what about those nights together? Remember those?"

Soul averted his eyes, "I could never forget."

"What about those?"

He sighed and looked her in the eyes, "Maka-"

"What about them?" She questioned as if a statement.

"It was the best thing I've ever felt," Soul mumbled quietly.

Maka shook her head as she peered into his deep red pools, "then, why do this...? Why hurt me...?"

"It's not like that," he muttered.

She inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes and biting her lower lip. He could see the rage she contained in her huff alone. "You don't feel anything for her?" She asked again.

"Diana asked to go out for coffee and I agreed," Soul stated calmly, "as friends."

"Don't say that dirty slut's name," Maka spat seriously, "you know she doesn't just 'go out as friends' with guys."

He sighed, "why does it matter if I go out for coffee with her?"

"Because she just wants you in bed and you know it!" she exclaimed in anger and frustration, "Dammit, Soul, why can't you just fucking hear me for one second!?"

Soul folded his arms as he frowned, "You're being crazy."

She grabbed his shirt and gripped him tightly, pulling him down to her eye level. Maka glared into his crimson orbs with pure hellbent fury. "This is not being crazy," She muttered threateningly, "This? This is nowhere near crazy. You know that."

He hesitantly looked down at her small fist bunching up his t-shirt. Soul rested his palm over her hand, "Maka, you're freaking out."

Maka scowled at him, "Don't. Just don't." Her body visibly relaxed at his touch despite her expression.

Soul gazed back to her eyes, a gentleness in his voice, "Let's just go inside. We're disrupting people and they keep staring."

She huffed, releasing him from her grasp, "Fine. Let's go inside."

He kept his hand around hers until she pulled away, frowning as they walked back up the street.

* * *

Now comfortably settled on the red cushions, Maka pulled her knees up into her chest and rested her forehead against them. Soul descended into the matching chair with a deep sigh, propping his right leg on his knee.

"Maka," He called softly.

"No."

Soul readjusted his position, now resting his elbows on his legs and leaning forward. "Maka, please look at me," he requested.

Maka rose her head and wiped the salty drops sticking to her face, centering her gaze on the door to their apartment. "I don't want to look at you right now."

"Maka," He mumbled gruffly, scrunching his white brows, "You wanted to talk. Now, here's the time and place."

She buried her face in her hands as she let out a shaky sigh, "I just don't understand...I want clarification. I need answers."

Soul half shrugged, "I'm not sure if I have them."

Maka picked up her head and looked at him with reddened eyes and a disheartened expression. "Why are you acting like this...?"

He kept his mouth shut.

"Is it me? Am I just not what you want anymore?" She spoke below a whisper, "Did you find something prettier or curvier?"

Soul hung his head, shaking it, "Maka, she means nothing to me."

Maka scoffed sadly, "She practically throws herself at you."

"You're jealous," He stated.

"Of course I'm jealous," she snapped, burying her face against her knees, "how else am I suppose to react to girls crawling all over you? Flirting with you? It makes my blood boil..."

Soul reached over and brushed his knuckle against the smooth skin of her outer thigh, gaining her attention as she lifted her head. "You're my Meister. No one can take me away from you."

Maka shut her eyes tightly and her lip quivered, quiet sobs leaving her body as she hid against her knees.

"What did I say?" Soul questioned, confused by her reaction.

"I love you more than just my partner," She gave in, heaving against her bare knees as she desperately held in her cries, "More than just my weapon... I don't understand how you can't see that..."

"Maka, I..." Soul trailed off with a sigh. He rubbed his face gingerly before mumbling, "...Look, I'm sorry."

She looked sadly at him, "You broke my heart."

"Maka, I'm sorry," He apologized with a deep exhale.

She shook her head, her hands now holding her abdomen, "Fuck... not again..."

Soul looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

"I've been sick for months," Maka muttered quietly as she shut her eyes, "It's like there's a hole in my stomach..."

"Death, Maka..." He mumbled in shock.

She shook her head, "I just gave up on trying to eat... It hurts too much."

"Maka... how long have you been like this?"

"About three months," She whispered against her knees, "Nothing seems to help... Everything just...hurts..."

"When she moved here?" Soul questioned aloud as he scrunched his brows.

"When she flirted with you and you did nothing about it..."

"Maka."

Maka buried her face further into her legs, "Up until that point, I thought we were something... I thought all those things we did meant something to you..."

Soul rubbed his face again, "Maka..."

"Then, why do you say it back...?" She sobbed, "If you don't mean it, why do you say 'I love you'...?"

"Maka, I love you. You're my Meister," He replied.

"Stop that," Maka cried, "Stop confusing me! You don't love me like I love you! Stop acting like you do! Stop saying 'I love you'!" She fell into broken sobs. Her body violently shook as she cried, hugging her legs tightly for comfort and stability.

Soul watched her with an expression of shock and sorrow. He did this. He made her feel like this. He broke his Meister. Soul sat beside her on the love seat and held her firmly.

She squeaked and shrunk under his arms, crying harder, "D-don't touch me...!"

He sighed and loosened his hold around her before he whispered, "I don't want you to hurt anymore."

Maka wasn't weak. But, at this moment, with those words from the voice of the man she loved, and his strong arms around her, she gave in. She dropped her knees and clenched his shirt, burying her face against his chest. She cried and shook violently against him, finding comfort in his presence.

Soul tightened his arms around her torso and rested his chin atop her head, sighing deeply into her ash blond hair.

In her twenty-three years of life, she had never experienced pain like this. Nothing hurt like this because it was as if everything that ever hurt her was happening all at once. All of it. Her father's cheating, Soul being ripped open by Crona, everything in the book of Eibon, the battle on the moon. Everything was felt at once.

"Maka," Soul spoke into her hair, his chest vibrating against her cheek. His voice pulled her from her eerie thoughts.

She tightened her grip on his shirt in response.

"You're not going to lose me," He told her softly. Soul pressed his forehead against hers. "And I do love you," He added, "I know I don't act like it, but I do..."

"You're such an asshole..." she mumbled into his shirt.


End file.
